Bonds of Fate
by Silverdust-Aestis
Summary: Shindri is a young breeder who works on Divinity Ranch, owned by a man with a taste for rare and exotic monsters. When she befriends his newest acquisition, she finds out how dangerous her involvement can be. R
1. I

Bonds of Fate

  


Autumn had set in on the lands of Divinity Ranch. The temperature stayed mild, but when the winds blew the leaves around in a swirling painting across the sky, one could feel the sharp chill of winter setting in. The air was crisp and clear, and the skies so blue as to put the oceans to shame. The sun swung lazily through the heavens beaming golden light upon the earth.

The girl stood, leaning against the fence, watching the Tigers that frolicked in the field. Her dark silver hair fell down her back, tangled in windblown knots, two black shocks framing her thin face. Her obsidian eyes were misted over, as if she was not there at the moment. Her skin was the color of cinnamon, speckled with scars of cuts and scrapes, and one new one on her knee when she had tripped on the long run over here. She was chewing on the tip of her thumb, like she often did when she was thinking.

"Shindri! Girl what are you doing over here?! Get back to work! You have a responsibility on this 'ere ranch ya' know!"

Shindri turned towards the speaker, annoyed. "Coming Rafe!" under her voice she muttered, "You picky stick-in-the-mud loser."

She jumped of the fence and ran toward the speaker, a thin man with dark chestnut hair and pale blue eyes. Rafe glared at her as she approached. "You been stayin' over your break for more than an hour. Master Devon don't pay you for actin' lazy."

"I'm not as lazy as he is," Shindri retorted, falling into step behind the older rancher. "He's got a whole houseful of serving pixies to wait on him day and night, he doesn't do anything for himself. And don't call me Shindri, call me Shin!"

"Why shouldn't I call you Shindri, it's your name anyways."

"I don't like it! It makes me sound like I'm-"

"Some weak and sissy breeder, I've heard it before," Rafe shrugged his shoulders. "Is that the reason you wanted to become such a strong breeder?"

"Partly."

"Well your not doing a good job. You have a huge responsibility on this ranch, taking care of the Zans. If you keep slacking off like this you could lose it."

Shin snorted. "Devon can't afford to lose me. I've been working with those monsters for three years now and they've gotten used to me. To pitch in another rancher now would make them testy, they'd go wild."

"That doesn't mean you have a right to do as you please on this ranch. He can replace you!"

"It would be a HUGE dent in his reputation. Now I'd better get going before Seta sets another part of the ranch on fire."

"Alright, see ya'. Wait...Seta started that fire!!!!"

Shin giggled and ran off, leaving Rafe alone to fume.

-*-

Midway to the ranch, Shin met up with Loki, or rather, was ambushed by Loki. She was walking to her stables when a red and black blur tackled her too the ground, then flipped off her. A few moments later a face entered her spinning line of vision. "Gotcha!"

"Hardee-har. Funny Loki, funny."

She picked herself up and brushed the dust off her clothes. "Do that again and I'll sick one of the Zans on you."

The monster rolled his eyes and laughed. Nobody knew what Loki was exactly. Some said he was supposed to be the first male pixie, some said he was a demon from hell, others said he was a hybrid reject, but all people really knew was that he had been created in Devon's labs and then set loose on the ranch for lacking anything better to do with him. He had a humanoid body, clothed in baggy black trousers, a loose red, black embroidered vest which he wore unbuttoned, tied at the waist with a black sash. His long, fire red hair was tied back with a string of black leather, and his golden dragon eyes always held a wild sparkle. His hands were replaced with black, long taloned dragon claws, as were his feet. His large black dragon wings were folded, his thin black tail twitching back and forth playfully.

"You're late," he stated impishly, opening his wings and gliding along next to her. 

"Tell me something I don't know," Shin said lightly. Loki cawed and soared into the sky. She shrugged and continued, knowing that he would follow her anyways. She was virtually his only friend.

She reached the Zan barn fifteen minutes later. She inspected it closely for a few moments. Nothing burning, no smoke, Seta must really be learning self control. Either that or Dante had bashed his head in.

She pushed open the large wooden door, made of polished mahogany. Devon was so rich he even made his barns look sophisticated. "Hey! Sorry I'm late!"

Loki zoomed in, throwing in a cloud of dust and hay. She coughed and shut the door.

"Did you have to bring the reject?" quipped Dante dryly. The Naraku (Zan/Joker) stood leaning against the wall, looking bored out of his mind. He gestured to the stall next to him. "We've already got the pyromaniac, now you have to bring the kleptomaniac."

In response to this, a tall pillar of flame shot up from the stable. "Shut the fuck up you son of a circus clown!"

Shin sighed. "Calm down Seta," she slid a glance to Loki, seeing the hybrid power up a ball of flame. "Loki, quit."

"They've been at this all the time you were gone," Zephyr said from the rafters. The Gai (Zan/Morx) glided down to her side. "You know how edgy Seta gets when he isn't fighting? Dante's been baiting him."

"Dante I swear I'm going to kill you," Shin growled, glaring at the monster.

He shrugged. "Do what you will."

Shin nearly screamed. "You are so impossible."

She turned on her heel and stomped over to Seta stall. She flung open the door. "Out!"

The Zan glared at her, then exited sulkily. He was one of Devon's prize creations, a breed of Zan he called Zaku. Main Breed: Zan Sub Breed: Phoenix. Where he had gotten Phoenix DNA was a constant mystery on Divinity Ranch, but like all the other things Devon did, no one cared after awhile. This was because Divinity Ranch wasn't a normal ranch. Master Devon made this ranch especially for rare, exotic, or extremely powerful monsters. There was a series of labs under the ranch where he combined different monster DNA, and a constant supply of trucks carrying strange mystery disks. Hell, this place even had its own shrine. Divinity Ranch was famous in these parts.

"Let's see, one, two, three. We need Silvern, Dis, and Shade."

As if on cue the three Zans appeared from thin air. Shin cried out in surprise, then let out a slow breath. "You guys try to kill me!"

Silvern shrugged. She was the only female Zan in the stables, another product of Devon's experiments. She was a deep black, with glowing silver eyes. Flame-like designs of silver decorated her forearms and chest. They curved around her left eye, and around the claw appendages on her back. The blades on her body were made of the finest silver, and a clear diamond horn rose from her forehead.

Dis was a silver colored Zan, probably the oddest in the stable. He was half technology, half biological. His forearms were covered with a protective case of black metal, and the blades jutting from them were made of titanium alloy. So were his legs from the knee down. His chest was covered by the same metal, as well as half his face. A red laser eye glinted from the faceplate, weird enough to creep anyone out. 

Shade was quite the opposite of his name. He was a pure, brilliant white, his blades made of blood ruby. He had golden eyes, with a red mark crossing across the right one, like a scar. Instead of the usual claw appendages on his back, he had crimson wings touched with gold, a foot longer than his body. Gold stripes arced across his back, and gold cuffs circled around both his upper arms and ankles.

"Okay that accounts for everyone," Shin said. "The B Rank Autumn Tournaments are coming around next month, so I have to get you in shape by October. We're going to have to train harder, because Devon wants to show you to the public, and he wants your flashiest moves."

There was a collective groan from around her. "I know. I think he cares more for show than anything. But we have too and that's what we're going to do. Okay, first one to the training field gets to beat on Loki."

All the Zans were off like a shot. Loki looked at her in alarm. "What?!"

"Don't worry, they know I was joking."

Far away they heard shouting.

"Alright!!! I was first!!! I get to beat the crap out of him!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up Seta!!!! I was here first!!! I get to chop him into ribbons!!!"

Shin gulped and laughed nervously. "On the other hand...Loki, you should stay here."

-*-

Shin tapped her pencil against the clipboard, watching the aerial battle with squinted eyes. Seta and Shade soared against the blazing sun, dipping and wheeling in a glorious, almost dance-like combat. She marked a few things down on the paper, then turned back to the skies. This was Seta's last fight. He had won three and lost one to Silvern. He seemed to be winning this one.

Shade glided upwards, expanding his wings to their fullest. His armbands started to glow as he collected the solar energy. Usually Zans were more physical monsters, using their body as their main weapons, but on Divinity Ranch they were trained in using elemental or energy attacks as well. Shade hurled the energy at Seta. The other Zan looked up in surprise as the attack hurtled toward him and engulfed him. Shade grinned in triumph, then gasped as the light disappeared and Seta was nowhere to be seen. He whirled around as the streams of fire shot at him, hitting him full on the chest he cried out and fell, striking the earth with a sickening thud. Seta floated down victoriously, smirking at his beaten adversary.

"I am again unsurpassed."

"Cheap trick," rasped Shade, rising from the ground.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Don't get all cocky, you were beaten by Silvern, a female."

"So were you!"

"So were all of us," said Zephyr, trying to cool the upcoming fight.

"Yes," said Shin, as she turned to the female. "Silvern, you need to lay off the charm attack for awhile."

Silvern shrugged. "Okay. But the Pixies use it all the time, why is it so wrong for me?"

"Because Pixies are small and fragile most of the time. And sometimes they need something to distract an attacker so they can power up an attack. People will think you're not strong if you use that all the time."

Silvern nodded, as if realizing this the first time. Shin continued. "You all are very good, and improving greatly. If we keep this up we can breeze through that tournament. We finished early, so we have a few minutes of leisure. You can go do what you want, just come back by sunset."

She turned and walked back to the stables. It was her job to clean it now. She pushed open the door. Loki was nowhere in sight, he must've gone to the kitchens to filch something, or maybe the house. Regular little thief that 'un. She picked up the broom and started to sweep out the dust and leftover food sighing as she saw the whole mess.

She had cleaned almost the whole stable when she heard it. At first she ignored it, everyday there was another truck coming, but this time, she listened to the conversation the haulers were having, just out of boredom.

"Hey Max, which one?"

"The silver one, with the jewels on it."

"Goddess! Max! This is worth a fortune by itself! Who would want to ruin a beautiful Mystery Disk like that!"

"Kyle, look at it this way. If the Mystery Disk looks like that, what kind of monster must be inside?"

"Good point. Alright, lets give it to him."

She heard the crunching of paper as something was wrapped, then heavy footsteps. Dropping the broom, she followed out the back door, looking for the two men. She spotted them by the Dragon stables. Stealthily, she stalked them, her bare feet not making a sound on the earth. She noticed it was one of the paths to the shrine. Her heartbeat quickened.

Master Devon was waiting at the entrance to the shrine. He was a tall, trim, business-like man with sharp features and hard green eyes. He had thick gold hair which he combed back and held in place with maybe a bottle full of gel. He was tapping his foot impatiently as the men arrived. "Well?! Do you have it?!"

"Here sir," said one of the men, handing him the disk wrapped in tissue paper. Devon ripped it open eagerly as a child does to a birthday present. His eyes glittered strangely as the last shreds fell away and he held the disk. Shin had to keep from gasping in awed amazement.

The Mystery Disk was pure silver, rimmed with black crystal. The lizard pattern upon it was the same black crystal, but with glowing ruby eyes. She was so enraptured she failed to hear the last bits of conversation before Devon entered the shrine, followed by the others. As soon as they were gone, she crept up to the entrance, carefully hiding herself behind the marble wall. She watched as Devon placed the disk on the alter, biting her lip in anticipation.

The disk started spinning, glowing softly at first, then brightening to a halo of remarkable brightness. Suddenly, the light grew dark, and it appeared that a void of inky blackness hovered in midair, before it slowly took form. When it shaped itself, the light flared out and disappeared, leaving the monster standing in the center of the shrine.

It was a Joker by the looks of it, but unlike any she had seen before. It's mask was black, but there was a band of silver that curled around the right edge, looking like a crescent moon. A small circle of silver stars rimmed the inner curve of the crescent, sparkling against the black. It's eyes were a deep red, like blood, and the left one was rimmed with a band of silver, the opposite with black. Two black diamonds lay under the right eye, like teardrops. A glowing crimson ruby hung in the center of it's forehead, suspended from a circlet made of delicate silver chain, studded with smaller rubies like tiny pebbles. It knelt before Devon. Unlike other Jokers, this one seemed to have a body underneath the black cloak. "I thank you for releasing me, Master."

Devon nodded curtly, a triumphant smirk painted on his handsome features. "Rise, Oberon."

Oberon...fitting name, Shin thought. Her leg was falling asleep from kneeling so long, but she hardly noticed. The monster rose gracefully, and she noticed he carried no scythe. Devon swept over him with approving eyes. "You are more remarkable than I expected, Oberon, you will be an excellent addition to my collection. Come."

He marched out of the shrine, Oberon walking after him with an unearthly grace, trailed by the awed spectators. Shin ducked behind the wall, crawling under the bushes as they went. She felt the monster's cloak brush her hand and held her breath, being as still as possible. When she was sure they were gone, she rose out of the bushes and stretched. I'm in the clear...

Or so she thought, until strong hands clamped over her shoulder and mouth.

  
  


So what do you think? Please be nice, this is my fist MR fic. I hope I don't get to many people confused, It's been awhile since I've seen the anime, and I've only played MR3 ^_^(). Please R&R


	2. II

Bonds of Fate

  


Shin instantly panicked. Lightning fast, she kicked with all her might backwards. The hands released when she felt her heel connect with her attacker's groin. Whirling around, she prepared for whatever he/she might dish out, then her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes grew as big as soup dishes. "Oh Goddess!!! Corren?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

The man lay on the ground groaning in pain. He had fair golden hair similar to Devon's but longer and tied back in a messy ponytail. He squinted up at her out of one emerald eye. "Nice kick."

"Sorry," Shin said sheepishly, extending her hand to help him to his feet. "But you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that!"

"You shouldn't have been here," Corren retorted, hobbling along the path. "My brother would've had your head if he had caught you."

"I'm not scared of him," Shin replied, tossing her head. 

"Yes but I know him, and he doesn't take kindly to people who stick their noses where they don't belong."

Shin snorted. "What was that monster anyways?"

"As if I know. My brother hides everything from me, even though I am the oldest. He values his privacy."

Shin shrugged. "So why's you ambush me anyways?"

"To keep you from following. Little did I know you knew a certain form of self defense."

Shin giggled impishly. "I wasn't planning on following them, I'm not that stupid."

Corren fixed her with a 'yeah, right' gaze. She sighed. "Well not all the way to the mansion anyways."

"One of these days you are going to get hurt. Curiosity-"

"Killed the cat. I know, but I just want to find out more about that monster. There was something about it..."

Corren sighed, "Just keep within your own boundaries. You worry me Shin, you're a promising breeder, but too childish for your own good."

"Corren, I'm fourteen. I AM still a child."

With that she turned on her heel and stalked off toward her stables. Corren watched her go, then shook his head and turned down the path to the mansion, thinking of a way to explain his injury.

-*-

Shin arrived at the stables just in time to get out the food, then pull it quickly out of the way as Seta flew in through the open door and crashed into the wall. Dante came in a few minutes later dusting himself off casually, then sidestepping Seta's angry charge. The Zaku barreled into Dis who was walking in, who in turn knocked down Shade, who landed on Zephyr. Silvern sighed in disgust and stepped over the tangle of bodies. "Males!"

"Ditto to that," groaned Shin. "Dante, what did you do this time?!"

"Nothing," came the indifferent, infuriatingly cool answer. Shin rolled her eyes but dropped it. She threw a vitamin at Dante and another at Silvern.

"Catch them, there are only enough left for one each. I'm going to have to refill tomorrow."

The knot at the door was just getting untangled when Loki knocked them all over again like bowling pins. Shin sighed and went over to help, then hand them all their dinners. "You guys behave tomorrow. I'm going to the town for more food and Devon's probably going to send someone to train you while I'm gone. Be nice!"

"I hope it's not that idiot from last time," grumbled Shade. "What was his name? Jordan, I hope it's not Jordan."

"I'll be sure to request him," Shin joked. "Nah, probably a new guy. Devon likes to torment the new guys by setting them up with hard monsters. First time I was here he set me up with the Dragons. Please, just go easy. 'Kay? Dante do NOT roll your eyes at me!"

The Naraku shrugged. "Alright, I'll try to keep fireball in line."

"See this is what I'm talking about! You bait him on purpose and start a huge fight," Shin sighed, then started climbing up the ladder to the loft where she slept. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, before I leave."

-*-

"There's your purchase kid, have a nice day!"

Shin nodded and picked up the bag, heavy with produce. She elbowed open the door and stepped out into the busy streets, having to jump back as a Zuum drawn wagon hurtled past. "Hey watch were your going lame brain!"

She growled and pushed her way into the crowd. As she was rattled and tugged along, she glanced at the clock tower. Hm, twenty minutes to get back, might as well go browse for stuff, it's my money anyways...

She stopped off at a store window display. It had some neat items, a few she knew her Zans would like. A happy monster is a somewhat obedient monster. Pushing the door open, a faint tingling noise sounded in a back room, as if there were any need. A bored looking young girl was minding the counter, looking half asleep. Unhindered, Shin browsed through the items, half of the good ones too pricey to buy, but she could afford a bottle of wine for Dante, and a large pack of Mint leaves for everyone else.

As she was looking at some orbs, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned too see Merle, the rancher in charge of the Jokers. "Hi Merle, what are you doing here?"

"I was just in town to see my family," he said. "Need help?"

"Um, yeah, hold this bag for me, it's a bit heavy."

She handed him the produce bag which he lifted with ease. He was another prodigy on Divinity Ranch, not much older than her, with bright blue eyes and platinum colored hair. He had lived in the village all his life, and had shown his exquisite skills by winning a tournament with straight KO's. Soon after he had been offered a job at the ranch, and now was one of the top breeders. He had been Shin's guide when she first came, and a strong friendship was forged between them.

As she waited for the cashier to ring off her items, a question popped into her mind. "Merle, have you had any new acquisitions to your section lately?"

"No, but come to think of it," he leaned down and spoke in a conservative tone. "Master Devon called Phantom, he's my strongest joker, over to the training fields privately, and when he came back, he was a mess. He couldn't train for about four weeks. He's been doing this all around the ranch."

Shin gulped. "Do you think-"

"You'll be next? I give it a fair chance."

Merle fixed her with a piercing stare. "I personally think Master Devon's cracked. Rumor has it he's unlocked a legendary, ultra-powerful monster. It's just a rumor, but I think the proof's building up."

"Yeah, a rumor," Shin laughed nervously, her mind flitting back to the mysterious monster. Was it him? Was it Oberon?

-*-

Silvern wove in between Dis's slashing blades, her speed matching his. To the normal human eye they would've looked like a flashing blurs of black and silver. But none of the ranchers on Divinity Ranch were entirely normal.

Shin monitored the fight with a careful eye. Divinity Ranch had a unique style of training, pitting monsters up against each other or stronger opponents to raise their stats. There was no rock pushing, or tree jumping, or racing. Sighing, Shin glanced at her stopwatch. This had been going on for twenty minutes already!

"Time," she called. "You guys were both really good. See, Silvern, you get along just fine without the charm technique."

The female Zan shrugged. "Yeah, I do."

Shin rolled her eyes. "You're conceited. Okay next we have-"

"Miss Shindri."

Shin turned. An imperious looking man towered over her. "Yes?"

"Master Corren requires one of the Zans, the Naraku or the Zaku if you will oblige. Or both."

Shin bit her lip, this was the time. "Why?"

The man looked down at her coldly. "The Master's business is none of your concern."

"I think it is," Shin replied with an equally cold voice. "These Zans are mine, and it is my responsibility to take care of them. I think I have a right to know what Devon is going to do with them."

"These are the Master's property, and he can call them whenever he wishes. And you must use proper respect with the Master's name."

Shin opened her mouth for an angry rebuke when Dante motioned her to be silent. "Come on Fireball."

Seta shrugged and followed, and already Shin could see the battle lust burning in his eyes. She growled in frustration and worry. If one of them came back hurt or...well she would kill Devon and that monster with her bare hands. The man nodded in her direction with cool, mock gratitude and led the two zans away. Shakily, Shin turned back to the remaining few. "Okay, Zephyr, Shade, go."

The two Zans went into the field noiselessly. Silvern glanced her way. "They're going to be alright," she said, only a tinge of comfort in her silky voice. "They can take care of themselves."

"Yeah," Shin replied. "I guess."

But can they stand up to a legendary monster?

-*-

Dante followed the tall man through the steel halls leading down to the underground arena. He had put on a facade of total nonchalance, while inside he prepared himself for what would surely be a difficult fight. Master Devon only called monsters down to the underground arena when he was sure there would be an interesting show. The Naraku steeled himself against his fear, and then turned a scornful eye on his companion. Seta was clearly struggling not to lash out and attack right then. A Phoenix's fierce blood ran in his veins, combined with a Zan's natural instinct to fight and annihilate. In other words, here was a berserk combination, deadly without control. Dante groaned inwardly and cursed his choice in partners. He would probably cause as much damage to himself as he did to the opponent.

The hall ended abruptly and a pair of platinum doors wrought with silver loomed from the shadows. Talk about Devon to bring style to everything. The man pushed them open and led the two monsters into the arena. 

The floor was made out of limestone brushed over with a fine coat of sand for footing. A balcony jutted out from the north wall where Devon sat like a Roman Emperor, smiling cruelly over his personal Colosseum. The giant bowed sharply. "Sir, the opponents have arrived."

"Good," Devon smirked. "Enter Dante, Seta. Don't be surprised I know your names, I'm not nearly as wrapped up in myself as the rumors say. I've watched you well enough to know the pet names your breeder has assigned you. Anyways, come. You have a battle to fight."

Dante stepped forward into the ring. That nagging bad feeling increased several fold. Seta, on the other hand, could barely control his excitement. Devon's voice once again rang out over the arena. "Glad to see you so energetic Seta, you were always one of my favorites. It will prove to be an excellent match. Now, meet your opponent. Oberon!"

The shadows lurking under Devon's podium suddenly took form. Dante quickly hid his surprise as the monster stepped out from them. It was some variation on a Joker, only with a body, and without a scythe, at least none that he could see. Dante could feel it in his blood, this monster was powerful beyond measure. Devon clapped his hands.

"Let the games begin!"

Oberon held out his hand and a long obsidian scythe materialized out of thin air, it's blade of platinum and it's handle engraved with swirls of garnet. Dante slid smoothly into battle stance, while Seta just started powering up. The flames surrounding his blades and shooting from his back like wings flared outward spectacularly. Dante smiled inwardly.

Yes, let the games begin.

  


Hey!!!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating. You see, I'm writing this on my brother's computer, which is better than mine. The problem is there are only so many instances when my brother will let me on the computer. Thanx for the nice reviews, please keep the feedback coming. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! ^_^()


	3. III

Bonds of Fate

  


Devon loved only four things in life. Pain, power, money, and himself. Right now he was enjoying the pain of the monsters below him, and the power he had to make them fight. Giant stood beside him, his features twisted into a menacing scowl. Devon spoke to him, carrying on a more or less one sided conversation. 

"Isn't it magnificent Giant?" he gestured to the field, grinning as Oberon sent flames of darkness to envelope the Naraku. "Real sport, eh?"

"Yes Master."

"Don't you find it so much interesting when the monsters fight for their lives?"

"Yes Master."

"We're running out of powerful monsters. Isn't my new acquisition superb?"

"Yes Master."

"How do you think that hybrid would do, Loki I believe they call him. Wouldn't that be something?"

"Certainly Master."

"Try to get him next time, isn't much useful for anything else."

"As you wish, Master."

"I dare say, these two have lasted longer than all the others. Who is their breeder? I'm never good with unimportant names."

"Shindri, Master."

"Mm," Devon mused. "I'll have to fetch her someday, remind me will you Giant?"

"Yes, Master."

Devon turned back to the battle, smiling as a cry of pain echoed through the room.

-*-

Seta cried out angrily as his companion was enveloped in flames. His shoulder bled openly from when Oberon had got him with his scythe. Nonetheless, he barreled into the monster's side, snapping his concentration. The flames fell away and Dante fell to his knees, then rose again, battered as he was, and shot a sphere of red energy at his opponent. Oberon batted it away easily, grimacing as Seta's claws dug into his back. He spun and sent a torrent of water at the fire type monster. Dante looked on in horror as Seta was engulfed, then collapsed, flames burning weakly. He shrieked in rage and gathered his remaining power. A spiral of dark energy barreled into Oberon's chest and knocked him into the wall. Breathing heavily he fell to his knees. He didn't even try to fight back as a gust of wind rose up and crashed him into the wall behind him, then everything went black.

-*-

Oberon leaned on his scythe as Devon's applause swept over the arena. "Excellent! You truly are unsurpassed."

Despite his weariness, Oberon turned and knelt before his Master. "I've obeyed your wishes."

"Good," Devon smiled cruelly. "Finish them."

Oberon's head shot up in shock. "What?!"

"You heard me. I've researched you Oberon, you have a finishing ability I'd like to see. And you are sworn to obey whoever released you till the day you die. So I command you to finish them."

"But Master," Oberon protested, gesturing toward Seta's prone form. "I thought you said that one was one of your favorites. Why would you want me to destroy him?"

"I could always create another," Devon scoffed. "And as for the other, I could merely buy one from the expedition overseas. Now finish them."

Oberon drew a shuddering breath. He closed his eyes, and then blocked out any other sensation from the real world. A black aura surrounded him, and his cloak began to flare out and rise. Tongues of red flames edged with black appeared, surrounding his mask. Devon tapped his foot in anticipation.

The same black aura that surrounded Oberon now surrounded his two opponents. Even though unconscious their faces contorted with pain. Suddenly, Oberon's eyes snapped open and he cried out. The darkness that surrounded the two zans intensified, then shot toward Oberon. He cried out again as he absorbed them, then there was a flash, and then nothing.

Oberon drew a shuddering breath, supporting himself on his staff. Devon's voice rang out again. "Well?"

"They'll live for only a few hours more," Oberon said softly, then melted into shadows. Devon thought awhile, then smirked deviously. 

"Giant, take them back to their breeder, I'm sure she's worried sick over them."

-*-

Shin paced nervously about the barn floor. They had been gone for hours! She stopped and ran her fingers through her hair, then assumed her pacing. Silvern watched her quietly, while Dis, Shade, Loki and Zephyr gambled on the floor. Zephyr threw down his cards again. "Dammit Dis, I know your scanning with your eye! Cheater!"

"Shut up all of you!!!" Shin yelled. "Seta and Dante have been gone without a word for the good part of the day and all you can think about is your stupid card game!!!"

"Calm down," Silvern said, quietly. "You're a nervous wreck."

"I have a reason! I can feel it, something bad has happened to them, and I just, and I just-"

She bit back a scream and continued pacing. And then she resumed it as the door flung open and Giant strode in, carrying the two limp forms and then dropping them on the floor like a sack of potatoes. He dusted off his hands and turn to face Shin. "I wouldn't expect them to live."

Shin rushed over to them. "You-What did you do to them?!?!?!?!?"

"The Master's business is his own, I am just his messenger."

With that he walked out of the barn and into the chilly night, slamming the twin doors behind him. Shin turned her tear-stained face toward the remaining monsters in the barn, all frozen in shock. "Get the medical kit. Loki, I want you to go get Nysine."

Like a movie coming out of pause, everyone rushed to do as they had been ordered, and all Shin could do was cry.

-*-

"There's nothing I can do," Nysine murmured, her voice heavy with sorrow. "I'm afraid they're dying."

You could've heard a pin drop. Shin spoke up, her voice shaking from trying to hold back from crying again. "What happened?"

Nysine started to pack up her medical bag. "Well, they look like they've had their life drained out of them. I'm guessing it's that new monster Devon got. Brought it straight from hell that's what I say. I've seen cases like yours before, but never as bad. I hate to tell you this kid, but your going to have to hope for a miracle, 'cuz that's all that can help them now."

She stood up and walked out. Shin buried her head in her knees. "I'll kill them both," she hissed from between clenched teeth. "I'll kill them!"

Loki put an arm around her comfortingly. Zephyr looked at Dis and Shade, unsure of what to do. They both shrugged, then retreated to the top loft where they slept. There was nothing they could do or say that would make it any better. Silvern remained below, staring at the ground with unseeing eyes. Every now and then they would flicker toward Dante, then back, then to Shin, then back. Shin leaned in toward Loki, dropping her tough exterior and just cried some more. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't pretend. She couldn't be Shin, now she was just weak, pathetic Shindri, the small little girl so alone, and longing for a shoulder to lean on.

-*-

"You're a fuckin' monster!"

Devon sat with his arms crossed, a bored look on his face as Corren vented and raged. "You just ordered your, your creature to kill them?! You just wasted their lives for nothing!!!!!"

Devon yawned. "Corren, Corren, Corren, we've been through this before. You a child has a new toy, he has to play with it doesn't he?"

"Not when it means life!! Shin is going to be crushed!! Dammit, crushed!! You might lose one of the best ranchers you have!!! You asshole!!!!"

"Tut, tut, watch the language."

"And all you do is sit your imperious ass in that chair and act like the world is your fucking plaything!!!"

"It is."

Corren looked at him in shock. "You're damn crazy."

"No, I'm quite sane. You see, now that I have my monster, the world is as well as mine. It's all just a matter of time before-"

He was cut off short as Corren's fist collided with his cheek and sent him spinning to the floor. "Shut up. Just shut up about your world domination and your almighty monster. You better find away to help save those monsters' lives or I swear I will kill you myself."

Devon laughed. He laughed as he picked himself up, just kept on laughing like a maniac as he fingered the bruise on his cheek. "You fool, you damned fool. You'll regret this when I have my power, you'll all regret it!"

He cackled insanely, throwing his head back. Corren shook his head. "He's crazy."

Meanwhile in the shadows, Oberon's eyes flickered. There was something he had to do about this. It could mean his entrapment again, but he had promised himself never to kill like that again. The only way he could make it up was to give them back their lives. Swiftly, silently, he melted into the darkness of the night, traveling invisibly toward the zan's barn.

Wow, this was ever-so dramatic. Don't you just hate Devon? Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him, eventually. I'll try to get the next chappie up soon. I love your reviews! ^-^*


	4. IV

Bonds of Fate

  


I should've known, Shindri moaned inwardly. I should've tried to protect them, I should've done so many things, and now it's just too late...

She suppressed the urge to burst into hysterics as she listened to the dying whispers of breath from her two zans. "I'm so sorry guys, I wish there was something I could've done. It's all my fault, please forgive me, wherever you are."

She brushed her hand over Seta's forehead, then Dante's, screaming at herself not to let them go, crying to herself it was the only way, over and over in a ceaseless cycle. The barn was utterly still, she was the only soul awake, and she felt the loneliness, the eerie silence press into her at all sides. It was as if the world was blaming her now.

Murderer. Killer. Unworthy.

Moonlight lanced down around her from cracks in the ceiling, illuminated shafts mocking her. Shadows crept in around her, glaring, accusing. Silence, like an executioner, waiting to swallow her up. She was so miserable she wanted to die.

Die.

Murderer. Killer. Unworthy. Murderer. Killer. Unworthy. Murderer. Killer. Unworthy.

Voices now, voices repeating those words over and over and over, whether in reality or her tortured mind she could not tell. She clasped her hands over her ears, her eyes squeezed shut, wringing out the last dry tears for she had cried out her oceans.

"Stop," she whimpered softly. "Stop, please. Stop, stop, stop..."

But they continued, stronger, louder, chanting it like a curse. Now the shadows pressed closer, the moonlight licking her brittle, salt filled tears. 

"Stop it, now! Just go AWAY!!!!"

Then suddenly it stopped. Shin opened her eyes and found herself staring at the center of the floor. The shadows there were starting to spiral upwards. Higher and higher they rose, then melted together for an instant, then broke apart and disappeared, revealing what they hid. Oberon.

"You!" Shin nearly shrieked, instead it came out as a loud, hissing whisper. She didn't know why she didn't yell and set the monsters on him. "Get away from here!"

He fixed her with those garnet colored eyes, the look behind them impossible to figure out. "I came to help them."

"How, by putting them out of their misery?! I think you've done enough!"

"If you won't let me help, then they will die. I can give them back their life, just let me alright?"

Don't trust him, Shin thought. But then again, what's the worse that could happen? They're already dying, and he doesn't seem like the type to lie...

She moved aside. He walked, almost glided, over to the two monsters. He turned to her. "Come here."

"Why?" she asked, suspiciously.

"In order to give them back their life I need to channel it through someone with a strong life force, namely you."

"Why not just do it yourself?"

He looked at her, smiling coyly. "I have lost most of what humanity remains in me. I might kill what I'm trying too save."

She gulped and walked over. Gently, she lay her hands across Seta's chest. "Like this?"

He said nothing, just put his hands over her shoulders. She shivered slightly at the touch, it was cold, icy even. But suddenly they warmed, burned. She almost cried out in pain as the fire seemed to lance through her veins. She looked down at her hands to see them glowing a fiery gold, and she felt it radiate into Seta's body. Moments passed, seeming like hours, then Oberon's contact broke and Shin was left staring at her hands. "That was amazing..."

"A Phoenix's life is strong," Oberon answered, his voice tired. "It is often too much for anyone too handle, but you held your own. Come, we have the other."

Shin turned around, strangely enough feeling the warmth in her veins still. She lay her hands across Dante's and waited for Oberon to grasp her shoulders. This time though, his touch stayed cold, and she felt ice through her veins. So cold, she thought. So cold even if she were burned a thousand times she would never rid the freezing from her body. Darkness pulsed around her hands this time, and when it was over, her body flashed hot and cold and she shivered. 

Oberon leaned against a wall for support. "They should be better by the morning's light."

"Why did you help them?" Shin asked, rubbing her hands across her arms, trying to rid them of the burning-freezing feeling.

"I was sealed away because I could steal the lives of others, and I ended up destroying the only person who ever understood me. I promised myself I wouldn't ever kill like that again. But then I was punished too obey whoever released me, and I couldn't stop from taking their lives, but I could restore them." He looked at her. "You were there when I was unlocked, were you not?"

Shin blushed. "Yeah, hiding in the bushes. Everybody tells me I'm way too curious."

Silence ensued after that, one of the awkward kind. Shin glanced upwards at the crack in the ceiling. The sky was getting lighter.

"I want to thank you," she whispered. Oberon glanced down at her again. "If it wasn't for you they would've been dead."

He stared at her in silence, then spoke quietly. "Keep your thanks. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have been hurt in the first place."

He turned to leave. 

"Wait!" Shin called. He turned around again. "I was wrong about you, Oberon, and I hope we meet again."

The shadows wrapped themselves around him and he was gone, but Shin thought she heard a whisper as he vanished. 

"Don't hope that, because it will mean death for you."

***

"Where were you?"

Devon's cold voice greeted him as Oberon materialized in the study. The monster glanced at him, equally cold, equally cruel. "Seeing the ranch."

Devon smiled. "Instilling a sense of fear are you?"

Oberon didn't answer. Devon sighed. "No matter. I trust you still have the life taken from the two monsters?"

"Yes," Oberon lied, calmly. "I still possess them."

"Very good," Devon said, smoothly with a tint of cruelty and delight in his voice. He walked around to the back of his desk and drew out a goblet. Oberon started in surprise. It was a simple chalice, made of black crystal, silver twining around the handle and shards of silver decorating the rim. "Do you recognize this?"

Oberon nodded, tense with anger. Devon smiled again and admired it nonchalantly. "This is the Chalice made by a simple glassworker, but he was inspired by the Goddess. He put his whole life into it, and died upon the second of completion. It is made too hold the elixir of life, which melts all chalices but this. The elixir that only a monster with the ability too steal life is able too produce. Thousands of years before a tyrant created such a monster and it almost gave him immortality. But then his only child, silly thing, gave her life to attempt too destroy the Chalice. Obviously, it didn't work, which makes it quite something too laugh about eh?"

Oberon was shaking with rage by now, but was careful to try too hide it. Devon continued in his nonchalant, conversational voice tinged with malice. "Well anyways, the father died and the monster was sealed away. The heart of gold conquered and so on and so forth, quite a bedtime story. But that is beside the point."

Devon stopped admiring the Chalice and looked straight at Oberon, his eyes cruel and greedy. "You are that monster Oberon, and you must give me my immortality."

"As you wish," Oberon replied cooly, regaining his composure.

He took the Chalice. Holding it gently, he raised his hand over it, then suddenly dashed his palm upon the razor edged rim. He quickly shifted the cup under the wound, and clenched his hand. When he reopened it, white light poured into the Chalice instead of blood. It filled the cup, then he clenched his hand again. When he opened it, the wound had healed as if it were never there at all.

Devon smiled devilishly and took the Chalice, holding it regally, watching the liquid light shift and swirl. "Fit for a king Oberon, this elixir. And I soon will be, king of the world."

He lifted the cup too his lips and drained it. It was like drinking gold, Oberon remembered his former master say. Like drinking the purest gold...

Devon set the Chalice back on the table with a bang, his eyes burning with a new light. "You are dismissed Oberon."

The monster bowed fluently, then once again took too the shadows. He glided into one of the nearby rooms and collapsed, finally giving in too his exhaustion.

***

Seta awoke to the sunlight filtering in through the ceilings. His eyes opened a crack and he was temporarily blinded as the light seemed too jet directly into them. "Aw shit..."

"Thank Goddess!!!"

The next thing he knew he was knocked backward and Shin was locked tightly around his waist. "Your alive, your alive, your alive!!!"

"What?! Get off!!!!" Now he was thoroughly embarrassed. Shin let go and he was surprised too see there were tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"What's going on down there?!" came a voice from above. Zephyr peered down angrily. "Some people are trying to-" He stopped short as he saw Seta. "You..." His face broke into a smile and he turned around, yelling too Dis and Shade. "Seta's okay!!!"

Silvern had woken up too all this commotion and for awhile had been frozen in shock. Now she moved quietly over too Date's side and put her hand on his shoulder. "Dante? Wake up."

Dante's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "What?! Silvern? But we were-Oh..."

"It was that bad," Silvern replied softly, as if reading his thoughts. "They said you weren't going too make it. I-I'm glad you're alright."

The mood was disturbed as Shin tackled Dante with a tearful hug and Loki woke up and started screaming about zombies which got Seta mad, and he began too chase the troublesome mixbreed around despite his weakened state, thus setting one of the spare stables on fire. Zephyr tried too blow it out and resulted in making it bigger, and everyone panicked until Shade had the good sense to bring in the hose, but lost control of it and everyone was drenched. So it was moderately a normal morning despite the going ons of the night.

After fifteen minutes everything calmed down enough for Shin too hand out breakfast. Then, of course, came the questions. 

"So how exactly were we healed if that monster stole our life force?" Dante inquired calmly, acting as if nothing had happened. 

Shin stared at the floor awhile before answering. "He came, at night, and he returned it. It turned out he only did it because Devon had ordered him too, and he's bound to obey whoever unlocked him. He's really not that bad..."

Seta snorted. "Sure."

Shin glared at him. "He risked his life trying too save you, you should be thankful. Devon probably going to hurt him if he finds out you two are still alive, and he can't do anything about it."

Seta subsided angrily. Dante rolled his eyes. "Never mind Fireball, he's still upset that Oberon beat him. I agree with you Shin, when he was fighting he was holding back his true power, I could sense it."

"Yes," Shin said, thoughtfully, worriedly. "The thing is, Devon has all that power too call on for his every whim. And I don't think he'll use it for just tournaments."

"More like taking over the world," said a voice from the doorway. Corren stood there looking tired. Shin stared at him in shock.

"What?!"

"He plans to conquer the world."

  


I LIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen a thousand times for the delay. . I had a huge writer's block, and I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry. Well, from the reviews it seems you all hate Devon. So too blow off your steam I'm holding a contest. Write a story of any length entitled "Devon's BAD Day", and bash him all you want. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Anything goes, and the winners will be used as interludes too the story. E-mail me your documents in .htm/l format and have fun! Be sure to include your pen-name!!! Bash on!


End file.
